The Ravishing One Ryan Nitro
Growing up Born on Feburary 12 1984. TRO real name is Ryan Scott. He would get accepted to the college of UCLA in 2001. One day when HWA came to do a show on the campus Triple M would watch the teams wrestling practice where he would see great promise in Ryan Scott. After the practice Triple M would apporach Scott and tell him he would like hime to join HWA in the future. Going to HWA 2 years later he would finally get accepted by HWA. TRO would debut under the name RTO Ryan Nitro. Him Perfeat Senator, Matt Williams would interfear during the main event between Triple vs Dan Angle. Nitro would win the HWA US championship in his first match. He would be the longest reigning US champion ever being champ for almost 3 years. Would lose the title to Dan Angle in Nitro's first Last man Standing. The end of the Extreme Horsemen fued with Triple M Less than a Month later Nitro Senator and Williams would try to take Triple M out of the Extreme Horsemen. At the Cpv War to the Wired 2007 after the main event match Impact would lose by Dq againest Triple M would get beat up and taken out of the Extreme Horsemen. The next cpv First Blood Ryan Nitro would win the title and would rename him self RTO. The next month at pay per view Survivor Series of 07 The 2 would fight each other in a 30 minute Steal Cage match voted match of the year in the HWA. The next month at the CPV Hell Freezes Over the 2 would have a I quit match. Then their final match was in Hell in a Cell at the Royal Rumble where Triple M would hit the Pedirgree on the top of the cell. He would het a broken arm during the match. To the present time RTO would be the mystery man in the King of the mountain which he would lose the match. RTO would start a fued with John Cena where RTO would Re injure his shoulder. He would get his return beating Samoa Joe for the HWA World Championship at War to the Wired. RTO would lose the Title in a Triple Threat match which Mike Warrior would win the match. Then at Hell freezes over RTO would win the Rematch I Quit match with Triple M. He would place 3rd in the Royal Rumble match. He would win the Championship Scarmble match. At Wrestlemania TRO would win the Triple Threat match for the HWA World Championship. At this next cpv Backlash TRO will face Mike Warrior in a ladder match for the HWA world championship. TRO would win the ladder match with interfercne from Triple M. Then at at Judgement Day he would face Triple M in a last man standing match. TRO would hit the RKO threw the annocers table which made him win. After that match ECW's Tyrant came down to the ring and then confronted The Ravshing One. The 2 would brawl all over the arena the show would end by Tyrant hiting the dominator threw the table to TRO. Next night on Raw TRO would then challenge Tyrant at War to the Wired. The next week it would the contract signing to the match it would be sign as Non Sactioned after the Contract was signed TRO would hit the RKO on Tyrant. What will happen when Tyrant and TRO meet at War to the Wired. Personal Life Ryan Scott has alot of tatoos that symbozlise his life and his famliy and hobbys. Ryan Scott is right now engaged to a girl named Stephanie Farve. He also graduted from UCLA. Suffers from a disease called IDD ( which means if you hit him he will fight back unwilling). Finshers and favorite moves * RKO * Rated RKO * Figure Four Leglock * The Punt Kick * The Ravaishng Lock (Andaconda Vise) Theme Songs * Chris Jerchico theme song * Tyson Tomkos WWE theme song * Rated RKO theme Song * Chris Jericho's King of My World theme song * Slither by Velvet Revoler * Bad Religon by Godsmack current theme Championship and Accomplishment * HWA ** 6 time HWA World Champion ** 2 time HWA US Champion ** King of the Ring 2007 * New-WWE ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Craig David Did you Know Ryan Scott and Paul Bossy (Triple M) are real life friends Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:SDA Category:New-WWE Raw Category:DFW